


Sun is Gone

by Miniatures



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Dreams, M/M, noncon overtones, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:57:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniatures/pseuds/Miniatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has bad dreams sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun is Gone

The dream ends the same each time.

Sam has been running for far too long, and in the end he is caught. Lucifer pins him, against a wall, perhaps, or the floor, or a rack. The Devil’s teeth rake across Sam’s skin and he is damp with blood, alive with pain. His flesh scorched, his body twisted and maimed. Claws dig into his arms, a rough tongue laps blood from his throat, and Sam is sufferingso deeply…

 _“You’re nothing,”_ Lucifer growls, clutching his vessel’s chin tight and wrecking his mouth with a violent kiss. There’s no passion there, save perhaps a passion for control. Lucifer wants to mark him, that much is clear from the hot blood leaking from Sam’s mouth—wants to destroy him, humiliate him, grind him into filth with a spiked heel.

Sam screams, because it hurts. Sam sobs, because he deserves it.

He’s pulled out by a gentle hand against his face, warm breath against his lips.

“Sam…”

He opens his eyes. Soft gold peers back at him, glinting in the early morning light streaming through threadbare motel curtains. Gabriel, looking both deceptively human and undeniably angelic, is running his fingers through his hair. He’s smiling, his vessel’s slight overbite making his mouth appear softer than it has any right to look.

Sam draws breath, stutters and sighs. He blinks, his eyes stinging, and draws Gabriel to him. The angel holds him tight, rests his cheek in the crook of Sam’s shoulder and presses a kiss to his neck—the exact spot where Lucifer had bled him. Sam buries his face in Gabriel’s curls, breathes him in and cries.

“I’ve got you, Sammy,” Gabriel whispers. “I’m here.”

Sam closes his eyes.

The room is dark when he opens them again. The sun hasn’t risen yet, and Sam is facing the motel room’s window, so how could any light reflect in Gabriel’s eyes from this angle, anyways?

If he’d been there at all, that is.  

The dream ends the same each time.

**Author's Note:**

> … This one I really AM sorry for.
> 
> Inspired by this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/100197756249/imagine-person-a-waking-up-from-a-terrible


End file.
